


Domestic Bliss

by GeminiDerp



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Sex, Peter is a fucking dork, Wade is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluffy smutty goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

Wade woke up to the feeling of a gentle hand moving along his side. There's the heat of another body against his own, the smell of mint, the nubby nose rubbing against his jaw and the feeling of thick but soft hair against his ear. That tickled so he snorted and twitched away with a smile slowly spreading on his lips that's a call back to the sunrise Peter had seen creep through their window just a few minutes ago.

“Mornin’,” Peter whispered into his ear. Wade opened one eye to look at him, seeing Peter’s face. He grunted and promptly closed his eye. Peter snorted and moved so he could kiss Wade, climbing on top of him and pressing his lips to his husband’s own.

Wade hummed his approval and opened his eyes. Peter pulled back and kissed his jaw as Wade spoke, “Good morning, sunshine.” 

Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around Wade's neck, laying on top of the larger man with a sigh. Wade rubbed Peter’s back gently taking time to feel the gentle dip of his spine. He loved just laying with Peter, looking at his eyes and they way his cheeks perked up with a smile. 

“Mm, pretty boy,” Wade murmured as he kissed Peter’s nose, smirking as he felt his cock harden against his thigh. Peter groaned and Wade reached up to cup the back of his head gently.

“Daddy’s boy’s horny huh?” 

Peter blushed bright red and nodded, kissing Wade again. He licked at the merc’s lips and rocked his hips against Wade's own.

“You’re so fucking cute,” Wade complimented and Peter grinned, kissing him again, licking at Wade’s sleep chapped lips. 

“Oh yeah?” Peter breathed in between kisses and Wade grinned back at him looking into those dark brown eyes. He rolled their hips together and moved his hands along Peter’s sides.

“Yeah… What’d ya say cutie, you wanna fuck me?” Wade nipped at Peter’s earlobe, tugging on it in a way that always made Peter groan.

“God yes,” Peter leaned back and reached for their lube, huffing when he realized it had fallen to the floor in last night's hustle to get to bed. 

They’d both been so tired and Peter had flopped down on top of Wade not realizing the merc would throw his arms out, knocking over their bedside lamp and apparently the lube as well. At least it didn't open and spill everywhere, that was never fun to clean out of the carpet.

Peter leaned over the side of the bed at an inhuman angle and grabbed up the purple bottle. He turned back to see Wade with his legs spread wide, “Took you long enough, honestly Peter how can you keep a lady waiting.” 

Peter rolled his eyes and moved between Wade legs, uncapping the lube and coating his fingers as he leaned up to kiss Wade, “Forgive me, hub?” 

Wade sighed dramatically and groaned when Peter pushed in a finger slowly but steadily, “Mm!... Only if you promise to pound me into next week, betrothed.” 

Peter laughed and grinned, face red at Wade's dirty talk. It never failed to make him blush. “Anything you want.”

Wade smiled and rocked back onto the finger, grunting impatiently, “Come on, Peter.”

“Greedy,” Peter teased and pushed in a second finger, thrusting them as Wade groaned. The smaller man’s fingers spread wide inside of Wade’s hole feeling how his muscles quivered and then relaxed. 

“Nngh yes baby… Fuck that feels good,” Wade leaned up and Peter knew exactly what he wanted. He leaned down and kissed the larger man gently, his free hand moving along his side. Peter brushed his fingers over the familiar network of scars and rubbed at a patch of soft skin on Wade's hip, a knowing smile appearing on his face.

Wade laughed and grinned, kicking at Peter, “Stop that.” 

“Oh come on you’re so cute when you laugh,” Peter teased and moved to brush his fingers near where Wade's thick cock lay against his stomach. 

“I'll do more than laugh if you tickle me there,” Wade husked in his best Sexy Voice™.

Peter kissed Wade’s neck, snorting softly in his ear, “How about I do something else there.”

Peter moved down Wade's body lazily, curling up between his muscular thighs as he continued the slow thrusting of his fingers in Wade's hole. Peter picked up Wade's cock stroking him down and wrapping his hand around the base to hold his husband’s cock upright. 

It curved towards his stomach just a little at the ridiculously large head and Peter groaned at the sight. He loved Wade's cock, it was long yeah, but what made Peter’s knees shake was how thick his cock was. That first time Wade had stretched Peter with four fingers and his cock still took the breath right out of him. 

Peter’s eyes were glossy with the memory as he rubbed his thumb against the foreskin under the dark red head, leaning in and lapping at the slit slowly.

Wade moaned and slid a hand into Peter’s hair, tugging it gently. His other hand caressed Peter's throat, fingers brushing over soft, creamy skin as his eyes watched with hooded lids. Peter licked his cock with lazy swipes of that skilled tongue making Wade feel a slow rise in arousal as his cock stiffened even further. 

“My pretty boy,” Wade murmured and groaned when Peter pushed in his three fingers. He shuddered as Peter took him into his mouth with a happy hum. Wade grinned and pet Peter’s hair lovingly. 

Peter flushed down his neck at the compliment, spreading his fingers inside Wade one last time before pulling them out and reaching for the lube. He let Wade’s cock go with a soft pop and panted softly as he coated his cock in slow, controlled strokes.

“Wanna ride me?” Peter asked, dorky smile present on his face and Wade rolled his eyes as he got up off the bed and onto his knees. Peter had never been very good at being suave. 

“Course I do,” Wade scoffed but smiled and Peter laid where he’d once been. Wade straddled his husband’s hips and rest his hands on strong shoulders. Peter may have had a slimmer build than Wade but that didn’t mean his baby boy wasn’t cut like a fucking statue. 

Wade lifted his hips so Peter could line up and their groans mingled at the feeling of the head of Peter’s cock meeting the tension of Wade’s ass. Wade took a deep breath and relaxed, looking into those warm brown eyes and kissing Peter lovingly. 

Peter slid right inside him and Wade moaned, breaking their kiss and clutching Peter’s shoulders. He licked at Peter’s lips and murmured, “Fuck me hard.” Wade smirked as Peter’s eyes dilated and just like that Spidey was pistoning his hips up into him with inhuman strength. Wade moaned loudly, gasping and groaning as his cock bounced between them. He shoved his hips down to meet Peter’s thrusts and they both stuttered in their movements at how deeply Peter was seated inside him. 

Wade keened and rotated his hips in a way that always made Peter moan and tip his head back. The older man grinned when Peter did just that and leaned in to add to the hickeys peppering Peter’s shoulders and throat. They rocked together lazily and Wade whimpered when Peter lifted his hips up, carrying Wade with him easily. 

“You’re so fucking hot when you take charge,” Wade panted cupping Peter’s face in both hands as the younger man lifted him up by his hips. Peter held Wade steady, doing his best to return the kisses being peppered onto his face and failing pretty miserably. He was much too distracted by the pulses of pleasure gripping his dick. 

Peter panted out a laugh when Wade kissing behind his ear, groaning when the tickling sensation turning into a throb of pleasure. He squeezed Wade’s ass, bucking his hips up between thick muscular thighs. Peter liked to bottom but he had absolutely no complaints about fucking Wade’s ass. As much as his husband liked to wax poetic about his ass, Wade had a pretty nice one too. 

Watching the muscles of Wade’s abs twitch with effort, Peter smoothed his hand up and over them, admiring the scars. He had spent many nights over the last 7 years memorizing the ever changing skin of his husband. Somethings on his skin never changed and it was Peter’s joy to be the only one to know that. A patch of blurred black on his arm where he used to have a tattoo, a big red patch on his left pec where he’d been stabbed through the heart just when his healing factor was new and a big scar across his lower back where he’d once been cut in half. 

Wade licked his lips and looked into Peter’s eyes as the younger man trailed his fingers over that red patch on his chest. They weren’t happy memories for Wade but Peter made him feel like a treasure. Something to be loved and taken care of. To be cherished and that’s one of the thousands of reasons why Wade proposed to him. 

Peter picked up his pace as they kissed again and Wade’s ass flexed around him. Peter gasped, pushing in deep and coming without warning just how Wade liked it. The larger man groaned in bliss, pulling away from Peter’s face with a smirk, “So good baby boy… Love it when you come inside me… Jesus you’re so beautiful… Don’t pull out.” 

Wade rocked his hips down, loving the feeling of Peter’s spunk inside him. He smirked as Peter’s cock twitched in overstimulation. The brunette whimpered and Wade licked his lips, rocking his hips a few more times. He panted and glanced down at his cock and then up at Peter, “Little help, baby cakes?” 

Peter hummed, eyes hazy as he looked up at Wade. He reached down and stroked his husband’s cock, rotating his hand around the shaft on the upstroke just how Wade liked it.He rolled his hips, stimulating Wade's wet hole as he stroked his shaft quicker. Wade's thighs twitched and he circled his hips. Peter looked up at Wade knowing his husband was close to his end.

Wade keened a broken high pitched sound and Peter smirked as he came right on cue. He worked Wade through his orgasm and pulled out of him slowly. They both whimpered when Peter’s cock finally slid from Wade.

With a content sigh, Peter tugged Wade down against him, kissing him gently. The soft press of their lips together made Peter’s lips tug up into a smile.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Their coffee pot bubbled in the kitchen and Peter, as always, got up and fixed Wade's coffee. Three spoons of sugar and lots of milk. His own cup was black with a spoon of sugar. He brought their mugs back to bed and Wade gave him one of his fond smiles. Those may have been Peter’s favorite kind of Wade smile. Peter tucked himself against Wade’s side, sighing over his mug when Wade’s arm laid across his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive! I have started back to college so of course things will be slow/not happening as far as me writing fics until December.
> 
> If you'd like to talk to me about Spideypool or some ideas you'd like to have written I'll still gladly talk to you! Message me on tumblr :D or comment here :D
> 
> I also play Overwatch on PS4 if you want to add me B). PSN username is Zabimaru2011 :D 
> 
> There are fics in the works that I have mentioned before. Lord knows I have promised you all a long A/B/O fic like 1,000,000 times and it's in the works I promise but I want it to be good. Like better than Dermis good. Which basically means I have to reign in the smutty stuff lmfao. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you all are well <3.


End file.
